Monkulus Whiskers
Whiskers Monkulus(VWF063) was born on February 22, 2004 in the Whiskers. Her parents were the dominant female Flower and the dominant male Yossarian. Monkulus was born with four litter-mates named Armanita Ditch(VWF064), Lucky(VWF66), Pozzo(VWM065) and Zarathustra(WVM067). Not long after she was born Monkulus' father Yossarian was ousted by his brother Zaphod. At four months old Monkulus' sister Lucky broke her leg and was sadly predated. The rest of the litter survived to adulthood. In July 2006 Monkulus was evicted for the very first time, along with Mozart, Kinkaju, Armanita Ditch and De La Soul. Monkulus was the only one to return to the Whiskers. The other evicted females formed a new group called Starsky. MIn January 2007 Monkulus' mother Flower was bitten by a cape cobra and sadly died. Rocket Dog became the new dominant female. By that time the Whiskers were nearly fifty members strong. In March 2007 the large group was split into two and never reunited. Monkulus was a part of the separated half. Aztecs The splinter group was eventually called the Aztecs. Many of its meerkats rejoined the Whiskers and dispered and were Last Seen. After three months of having no dominant pair, Monkulus finally established dominance. At the time there were only seven members in her mob and there was no dominant male. The group struggled to hold a territory and frequently encountered the Whiskers. In September 2007 a roving male from the Young Ones named Homestar Runner joined the group. He mated with Monkulus and became the new dominant male by her side. However his reign was short lived, the following month a roving coalition named Incas Mob joined the Aztecs and kicked out Homestar Runner. The Incas mob consisted of Whiskers males, they were led by Monkulus' uncle Zaphod. Zaphod quickly became the new dominant male. On December 30, 2007 Monkulus gave birth to her first litter which included four pups named Marmite, Tofu, Abaca and Piglet. Five of the subordinate females in the group were pregnant at the time, but none of them attempted to kill Monkulus' litter. Monkulus' evicted three of the pregnant females; Billy, Flo and Bananas. They all formed a new group called Van Helsing. The two remaining pregnant females, Squig and Burdock, aborted their litters and were allowed to stay. In August 2008 Monkulus gave birth to Dali, Darwin, Mimi and Moliere. She quickly got pregnant again and gave birth to Lola, Chaka and Proteus in November 2008. Then on March 30, 2009 Monkulus gave birth to VAZP012, Che Che and Ellie-Jade, but VAZP012 was sadly predated a month later. Monkulus later fell pregnant again, strangely to her uncle Zaphod, and gave birth to Snowflake, Toblerone and Tabie in September 2009. Then in Dcember 2009 Monkulus gave birth to Kathleen, Cameron, Molly and Gerald Durrell. In January 2010 three subordinate females fell pregnant and gave birth, but all of their pups were lost. Monkulus fell pregnant and gave birth to Mr. Cat, Mr. Ellie, General Big Daddy, Navi, Jam and Zelda on March 9, 2010. In the following months the Aztecs frequently encountered different rival groups. Monkulus fell pregnant again in August 2010. But the Aztecs were split up, this resulted in Monkulus' aborting her litter. A month later the two halves reunited. Monkulus got pregnant again and gave birth to her second litter of the year in November 2010. The litter included Turkey, Scrooge, Santa and Rednose. In March 2011 the Aztecs' dominant male Zaphod died of old age. That same month Monkulus gave birth to a large litter of seven, including Aurora, Scratte, Bachi, Trinity, Cinnamon, VAZP037 and VAZP038. Sadly VAZP037 and VAZP038 were predated not long after emerging from the burrow. In June 2011 Monkulus' son Moliere became the new dominant male. Monkulus got pregnant again and evicted her daughters Snowflake, Toblerone, Molly and Kathleen. Kathleen rejoined the group while her other three daughters met up with some rovers and formed the Pandora Mob. In August 2011, Monkulus gave birth to VAZP039, Cheddar, Wendsleydale and Babybelle. In September VAZP039 was sadly predated. That same month Kathleen gave birth to Stilton, Captain Danger Awesome, VAZP045 and VAZP046. They were the first grandchildren born in the Aztecs. In November 2011 Monkulus gave birth to VAZP047 and VAZP048. Sadly both pups were lost, along with Kathleen's pups VAZP045 and VAZP046. In February 2012 Monkulus, Kathleen, Zelda and Santa were all pregnant. In March Zelda aborted while Monkulus, Kathleen and Santa gave birth to a mixed litter of five pups. The pups were named Wensleydale II, Ole, Lasse, Inga and Bosse. Monkulus and Kathleen both got pregnant again but aborted their litters. In October 2012 the Aztecs suffered a group split. They reunited within the same month. However, on October 29th, Monkulus' time as a leader came to an end. She was overthrown by Kathleen and evicted from the group. The Aztecs were thrown into chaos by Monkulus' displacement. The group divided into two halves. Mayans Monkulus became a member of the splinter group which was eventually named the Mayans. The Mayans consisted of Aztecs and Sequoia meerkats. Monkulus did not compete for dominance in the group. Instead her daughter Turkey became the dominant female, while Yabou became the dominant male. Monkulus was pregnant at the time but aborted her litter. In February 2013 the original group, the Aztecs, were lost. The former dominant female and sole survivor Kathleen joined the Mayans and took a subordinate role. A month later the Mayans dominant male Yabou died of TB. In April 2013 Turkey was Last Seen. Monkulus' daughter Scrooge became the new dominant female and Candy Flip became the dominant male. But in July 2013 Candy Flip was Last seen, while Kathleen died of TB. Mumbulu assumed male dominance by Scrooge's side. In August 2013 Monkulus was pregnant but she sadly aborted her litter. The following month Monkulus was evicted from the group but rejoined. By October 2013 dominant female Scrooge was showing signs of TB. She sadly died a month later. After Scrooge's death Monkulus re-established herself as a dominant female. However her reign was short-lived. Within the following month, Monkulus' control over the Mayans had weakened due to her old age. She was suffering from the ongoing drought and near-blindness. She was evicted from the group three times by the other females. Shortly after her last eviction Monkulus disappeared in December 2013 at the age of nine years old, nearly ten. She was sadly never seen again. She was the last living offspring of both Flower and Yossarian. Meerkat Manor Monkulus was featured in the third season of Meerkat Manor as'' ''Maybelline. She was said to be the daughter of Flower and Zaphod '''(when in reality her father was Yossarian). Maybelline, '''Daisy(Finn)' '''and' Rocket Dog''' mated with Zappa(Young Ones) roving males and fell pregnant. In the episode A New Day Maybelline and Daisy had given birth to seven pups. When the new dominant female Rocket Dog attempted to move burrows, Maybelline refused to risk moving her pups and stayed behind. When Rocket Dog tried to convince Maybelline to move, Maybelline struck out at the dominant female. Eventually, Zaphod took charge and made the family move all the pups. But from then onwards Rocket Dog and Maybelline were fierce rivals. In the final episode of the season, A Family At War, Rocket Dog managed to assert dominance over Maybelline. Maybelline proceeded to move away from the group and made lead calls for her pups to follow. However, other Whiskers members instinctively followed her calls. This resulted in the gang splitting up and the Aztecs being formed. Maybelline accidentally led the Aztecs into Zappa(Young Ones) territory. The two groups clashed and the Aztecs emerged victorious. Having proved her worth as a dominant female, Maybelline decided to never return to the Whiskers. In the fourth season, The Next Generation, some of Maybelline's "rebels" had returned to the Whiskers. The Aztecs were joined by a roving male named Wilson(Homestar Runner). He mated with Maybelline and became the dominant male, but he was later kicked out by Whiskers roving males. Maybelline's father Zaphod was among the rovers and became the dominant male. In the episode Divided We Fall Maybelline led a raid on the Whiskers' babysitters and pups. However, babysitter Sophie(Ella) managed to hold off the group and a stormed forced the Aztecs to retreat. In the following episode, To The Manor Born Maybelline was pregnant, but so were her sisters Angie(Billy), EJ(Flo) and Bananas. The Aztecs were struggling to maintain a territory. They encountered their old rivals the Lazuli. At first Zaphod forced the Aztecs to retreat, but Maybelline eventually led them back into battle and were victorious. The battle resulted in EJ getting injured and aborting her litter, but it saved her from being evicted. By the end of the episode Maybelline had given birth to McCartney(Marmite), Ringo(Piglet), Lennon(Tofu) and Harrison(Abaca). Monkulus and her group made their final appearence in The Rovers Return. Roving males Wilson(Homestar Runner) and Philippe attempted to join the Aztecs. While Philippe tried to face Zaphod (but was scared off), Wilson tried to seduce Maybelline. However, Maybelline compeltely ignored his advances, having decided that she wanted Zaphod to remain the dominant male of the Aztecs. By the end of the season things were looking up for Maybelline, Zaphod and the rest of the Aztecs. Following the show's cancellation, Monkulus lived on to be the very last survivor of the Meerkat Manor stars. Vom Kuscheln, Träumen und Schmusen In the 2012 German documentary Vom Kuscheln, Träumen und Schmusen - Erdmannchen (which translates into From Dreaming, Snuggling and Cuddling - Meerkats) Monkulus and her mob the Aztecs were featured, along with a captive mob called Irchel. Monkulus was seen foraging with her family and helping to scare off roving males. Offspring First litter born on December 30, 2007, fathered by Homestar Runner. Marmite (VAZM001) Last Seen in October 2010, helped found the Hells Angels Tofu (VAZF002) Last Seen in January 2009 Abaca (VAZF003) Last Seen in January 2010. Piglet (VAZM004) Last Seen in November 2010, helped found the Hells Angels. Second litter born on August 17, 2008, believed to have been fathered by Bruce Dali (VAZM005) Deceased, died of TB in May 2013, former dominant male of Sequoia and Nequoia. Darwin (VAZM006) Last Seen in November 2010, helped found the Hells Angels Mimi (VAZF007) Last Seen in December 2010 Moliere(VAZM008) Last Seen in November 2012, former natal dominant male of Aztecs Third litter born on November 6, 2008, fathered by an unknown male. Lola (VAZF009) Last Seen in February 2012 Chaka (VAZM010) Last Seen in March 2012, joined the Sequoia and Nequoia Proteus(VAZF011) Last Seen in December 2010 Fourth litter born on March 30, 2009, 'fathered by an unknown male.' VAZP012, Predated in April 2009 Che Che (VAZM013) Last Seen in December 2012, former member of Mayans. Ellie-Jade (VAZM014) Last Seen in January 2013 Fifth litter born on September 21, 2009, fathered by Zaphod Snowflake (VAZF015) Deceased, died of an unknown cause in November 2013, former dominant female of Pandora. Toblerone (VAZF016) Deceaed, died of TB in September 2013, former dominant female of Pandora Tabie (VAZM017) Deceased, died of TB in November 2012, former member of Mayans. Sixth litter born on December 16, 2009, fathered by an unknown male Kathleen (VAZF018) Deceased, died of TB in July 2013. Former dominant of Aztecs and former member of Mayans and Pandora. Cameron (VAZM019) Deceased, died of TB in December 2012, former member of Nequoia. Molly (VAZF020) Deceased, predated in August 2014, former dominant female of Pandora. Gerald Durrell (VAZM021) Deceased, died of TB in July 2011 Seventh litter born on March 6-9, 2010, fathered by an unknown male. Mr. Cat (VAZM022) Last Seen in November 2012. Mr. Ellie (VAZM023) Last Seen in November 2012. General Big Daddy (VAZM024) Last Seen in November 2012. Navi (VAZM025) Deceased, died of TB in May 2012. Jam (VAZM026) Last Seen at the Friksarmy in February 2013 Zelda (VAZF027) Deceased, died of unknown cause in November 2013, former member of Pandora and Mayans Eighth litter born on November 28, 2010,'' ''fathered by an unknown male. Turkey (VAZF028) Last Seen in March 2013, former dominant female of Mayans Scrooge (VAZF029) Deceased, died of TB in November 2013, former dominant female of Mayans Santa (VAZF030) Last Seen in March 2013, former member of Mayans. Rednose (VAZM031) Deceased, died of TB in May 2012 Ninth litter born on March 1, 2011, fathered by an unknown male. Aurora (VAZM032) Last Seen in December 2012 Scratte (VAZF033) Last Seen in March 2013, former member of Mayans Bachi (VAZM034) Deceased, died of TB in May 2012 Trinity (VAZM035) Last Seen in January 2013 Cinnamon (VAZF036) Deceased, died in May 2014, former dominant female of Mayans VAZP037, Predated in March 2011 VAZP038, Predated in March 2011 Tenth litter born on August 2, 2011, fathered by an unknown male. VAZP039, Predated in September 2011 Cheddar (VAZF040) Deceased, died of TB in March 2013, former member of Mayans Wendsleydale (VAZP041) Predated in October 2011 Babybelle (VAZP042) Predated in October 2011 Eleventh litter born in November 2011, fathered by an unknown male. VAZP047, Predated in November 2011 VAZP048, Predated in November 2011 Twelfth (mixed-litter with Kathleen and Santa) litter born on March 2-6, 2012. Wensleydale II (VAZF049) Predated in May 2012 Ole (VAZM050) Last Seen in March 2013, former member of Mayans Lasse (VAZM051) Last Seen in December 2013, former member of Mayans Inga (VAZF052) Deceased, found dead in April 2014. Bosse (VAZM053) Last Seen in March 2013, former member of Mayans Links Whiskers Mob Aztecs Mob Mayans Mob Category:WikiKat featured articles Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Aztec meerkats Category:Mayans meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Subordinate meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats